The present invention relates to load-frequency control (LFC) and more particularly to systems arranged to execute LFC actions through gas turbine-generator units.
Load-frequency control is needed in power systems to hold frequency substantially constant as load changes occur. LFC is typically performed by a dispatch computer and the load changes needed to control the system frequency are dispatched to the various plant locations for implementation by local plant controls.
Gas turbine-generator units have been used to execute LFC commands to obtain better system response to load demands and more efficient use of prime movers when used with or without steam turbine-generator units. For example, in the Jersey Central Power & Light system, LFC has been implemented through gas turbine-generator units. However, that implementation has been limited in efficiency because of the manner in which allowable turbine load limits are calculated and implemented.